


Сложные схемы

by Nobleman



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, может выйти и такое, не играйте с ритуалами, чужой всех задрал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobleman/pseuds/Nobleman
Summary: Все, что он делает, по-прежнему не имеет смысла, и мотивы не стали прозрачнее (разве что совсем чуть-чуть), но одно Корво усвоил четко: если Чужому что-то интересно – жди беды. Возможно, не сразу, может, не такой явной, но беды.Или сказ о том, как попытки отплатить той же монетой приводят к неожиданным результатам.





	1. Напоминания

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик также можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5006407

Все, что он делает, не имеет смысла. Вероятно, у всех богов странное чувство юмора, но, если у этого и был какой-то замысел, то делиться им он не спешит. Так, по крайней мере, подумал бы Корво, случись подобное лет 10 назад. Но сейчас не то время. Все, что он делает, по-прежнему не имеет смысла, и мотивы не стали прозрачнее (разве что совсем чуть-чуть), но одно Корво усвоил четко: если Чужому что-то интересно – жди беды. Возможно, не сразу, может, не такой явной, но беды.

Началось это незадолго до совершеннолетия Эмили. До Сернокоса было еще далеко, но экипаж уже знатно качало на волнах. Лорд Аттано настоял на том, чтобы плыть на обычном судне без королевских излишеств, от чего Эмили пришла в полный восторг. Еще до начала шторма на палубе не осталось ни одного предмета, который Эмили бы не осмотрела или не пощупала, или не задала о нем вопрос. Юной императрице было интересно абсолютно все, что касалось морского дела, и смущенные матросы неловко мялись на месте, стараясь не выплюнуть случайным образом неподобающее словцо. Эмили внимательно слушала, изредка косясь на лорда-защитника, ненавязчиво, но неизменно маячившего где-нибудь неподалеку. Когда же налетел ветер, монаршим особам пришлось безопасности ради удалиться в каюту. В конце концов, Корво сжалился над дочерью и сопроводил ее в кубрик, где Эмили продолжила стрелять вопросами теперь уже в улыбчивого прокуренного кока. У входа, разумеется, осталась дежурить крепкая троица из личного отряда имени Аттано.

Ветер нещадно трепал королевский флаг, щедро заливая борты соленой водой. Корво, стараясь помочь, с нечеловеческой скоростью бегал по палубе, передавая приказы капитана, натягивая шкоты и выуживая поскользнувшихся матросов из луж. Не то чтобы это сильно помогало делу, ибо ветер, казалось, только усиливался, но спокойствие Корво внедряло в остальных уверенность, что все под контролем, и они делают что могут. Спустя пару часов ветер, наконец, стих, и команда смогла заняться выкачиванием воды с палуб. Корво поднялся на мостик и застал капитана, задумчиво вертящего что-то в руках. В воздухе стояла застывшая китовья песня.

\- Маттиас принес эту старую хреновину, - сказал капитан, заметив Корво. – Сказал, вынесло на палубу во время шторма.

Корво взял потрескавшуюся руну, и левая рука отозвалась легким жжением.

\- Не знаю, что это, но у меня от него мурашки по коже, - негромко сказал капитан.

\- Наверно, какая-нибудь древняя игрушка. Отдам ее первому же Смотрителю в Сернокосе, они интересуются всякими историческими вещицами, - бесстрастно заявил Корво, сунув руну в карман. Уже много лет он не находил ни единой.

С чего бы Чужому вдруг посылать ему подарок?

 

Пару недель спустя Корво впервые за два дня решил, наконец, поспать. Чуть только патлатая голова коснулась подушки, его сознание резко полетело куда-то в знакомое… место? Пространство? Дыру? Каменные острова и обломки вновь плавали в воздухе? пространстве? дыре? заставляя чувствовать себя маленьким потеряшкой среди огромного бесконечного ничего. Вокруг было пусто – как обычно. Корво сел, свесив ноги с края острова, коротко вздохнул и принялся ждать.

\- Здравствуй, Корво, - Чужой внезапно нарисовался в воздухе, уставившись на него своим непроницаемым взглядом. – О, ты еще не остригся. Корво промолчал.

\- Немногие могут похвастаться тем, что болтали ногами в Бездне. Выглядишь не очень-то польщенным, - с усмешкой проговорил Чужой, возникая на соседнем острове. – Иные жаждут увидеть меня хоть раз, хоть одним глазком, а ты думаешь только о том, как бы поспать.

\- Зачем ты прислал мне руну?

Чужой склонил голову набок. У него вообще на самом деле есть голова?

\- Чтобы ты не забывал обо мне, конечно. Приятно, знаешь ли, порой сделать подарок. Один я уже тебе сделал. А это так, баловство.

Корво вновь промолчал. Ему не было страшно прямо глядеть в черные глаза, но, все же…

Внезапно Чужой сделал что-то очень странное. Он рассмеялся.

От этого смеха у Корво в кишках зашевелился застарелый животный ужас перед сверхъестественной силой, обитавший там с начала человеческой истории. Бесконечность окружающего пространства вдруг резко стала давить на плечи. Он молчал, не в силах сообразить достойный ответ.

\- Да ты не знаешь, что сказать, Корво. Ты ведь всегда помнишь меня. Каждую минуту. Ты знаешь, где поют левиафаны. И не можешь рассказать об этом ни единой живой душе, даже своей Эмили. Но мне ты сказать можешь. Я давно уже не числюсь… в живых.

Чужой каким-то образом умудрился переместиться за спину Корво, не прерывая речи. Порой казалось, будто слова идут не от висящего в воздухе бледного человека, точнее, образа человека, но откуда-то из самой Бездны.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – как можно более равнодушно спросил Корво, оборачиваясь. Чужой повисел секунду в молчании, словно раздумывая, и вдруг растворился совсем.

\- Я же сказал – чтобы ты меня помнил, - донеслось отовсюду. Корво не успел возразить - остров ушел из-под ног, гравитация позабыла о своей власти, а Корво, стремительно падая вверх, надеялся, что сейчас очнется не под самое утро.

 

Корво продолжал хранить руну, равно как и все остальные, что когда-то добыл, не зная, куда их деть. Он подумывал понемногу избавляться от них, но… что если их обнаружат? Что если они понадобятся следующему избранному или избранной? Или попадут не в те руки? И что если их… не станет совсем? Корво не знал, какой именно из всех вопросов тревожил его сильнее.

Опасаясь быть скомпрометированным кем-нибудь из императорской знати, время от времени он менял местонахождение тайника, не доверяя эту тайну никому, даже дочери. Иногда руны совершенно случайно оказывались в людных местах и, таким образом, отправлялись прямиком в Аббатство. Некоторые шли в качестве оплаты Соколову за услуги особого характера. А одна всегда лежала под матрасом.

Раз в год, почти в одно и то же время, Корво получал очередную руну. Обстоятельства могли быть самыми разными: кто-то из отряда случайно замечал одну в груде мусора или в болотном иле, возле резиденции могли найти здорового задохнувшегося альбатроса с подарком в горле, а однажды Корво понял, что позаимствованная из кладовой (для личных нужд) банка китовьих консервов как-то странно гудит. Он понятия не имел, каким образом Чужой это проворачивал, но все эти послания заставляли быть настороже. Иногда, засыпая, Корво чувствовал на себе взгляд из темноты. Однажды он в шутку даже пожелал темному углу спокойной ночи – и готов был поклясться, что оттуда донесся смешок.

Но не все послания были столь прозрачными. Иногда Чужой выкидывал очень странные номера, и Корво не всегда был уверен в его причастности. Недавняя вспышка еретической активности на западе королевства была жестоко подавлена Аббатством. Говорят, там объявились блюстители древней веры, что приносили человеческие жертвы, как несколько тысяч лет назад. «Чужой ходит среди нас» - вопили они. И были правы.

На четвертый год случилось то самое, чего так боялся Корво, и лорду-защитнику стали приходить письма с угрозами. Шантажист был быстро выявлен и еще быстрее казнен – сразу и на месте, а в тайнике отсутствовало несколько рун. Корво решил, что медлить больше нельзя, и все, включая ту, что под матрасом, отправились на дно морское.

 

За десять месяцев все руны вернулись обратно, все до одной, исключая уже похищенные из тайника. Кто бы это ни был, Корво был уверен, что еще услышит о нем.


	2. Удар

Корво наблюдал за тренировкой Эмили, когда это случилось. Ей уже давно не нужно было его руководство, и даже в спарринг-партнеры она теперь брала его не так часто, так что Корво сидел неподалеку, уткнувшись в документы. Эмили механически избивала манекен за манекеном, тренажер за тренажером, стреляла по мишеням и прыгала по стенам. Все это она давно умела и теперь отрабатывала скорее по привычке, чем от реальной необходимости. Более сложные приемы обычно шли после.  
В окно с гулким стуком врезалась птица, и Корво вздрогнул. Птица, явно мертвая, сползла вниз по стеклу и шлепнулась на землю. Затем подлетела вторая и в таком же самоубийственном порыве попыталась протаранить окно. И еще. И еще. Вскоре уже добрый десяток птиц громко колотились тушками о стекло. Эмили и Корво, ошеломленно переглянувшись, одновременно решили, что надо кому-нибудь сообщить. В эту секунду стекло поддалось напору обезумевших птиц, и те, что остались в живых, тут же ринулись к Эмили. Та вскинула шпагу и одним ударом зарубила сразу две, в то время как все новые птицы залетали в пробитую брешь, явно метя выклевать девушке глаза. Корво, не успевший подойти ближе, левой рукой потянул время за хвост, тормозя его. Схватив императрицу, Корво поспешил укрыться в подземном ходу, куда птицы не смогли бы залететь.  
Точнее, смогли бы, открой кто-нибудь для них дверь.  
  
Корво лично прочесал всю округу, не доверяя никому из ближайшего окружения Эмили, и потому стараясь как можно быстрее вернуться обратно. Разумеется, Эмили может за себя постоять, но кто знает, на что способен человек со знаком еретической милости на руке. В том, что это были не просто бешеные птицы, Корво не сомневался ни секунды.  
Неделя томительного напряжения, подозрений, спонтанных проверок. Корво не находил себе места, а Эмили откровенно злилась, хоть и молчала. Много кто хотел бы посягнуть на здоровье императрицы, много кто мог бы, но немногие имеют при себе  _такой_  козырь.  
Новый лидер ассасинов? Кто мог нанять его? Какие заговоры плетутся под их носом? Корво медленно пожирал себя, перебирая поименно всех, кто хоть как-то выказал свое неудовольствие в сторону трона, а заодно и тех, кто слишком хорошо себя зарекомендовал.  
Патрули сменялись каждый час. Повсюду стояли шарманщики. От их математически выверенных мелодий у Корво слабели ноги, а обрыв тайной связи с Бездной пробуждал не до конца понятное одиночество. Но, по крайней мере, он знал, что шарманщики не халтурят, ибо невыносимо ноющая слабость не отпускала в любой части императорских башен. И он терпел, зная, что злоумышленник будет страдать тем же.  
Иногда он ловил сочувственный взгляд дочери. Она спокойно занималась своими делами, отдавая приказы патрулям и держа руку на шпаге, и Корво думал, как же давно она знает. И что именно нашептывал Чужой годы назад маленькой властной девочке, любившей играть в прятки и мечтать о море. Внезапно Корво почувствовал собственную седину в волосах, каждый шрам, который получил и каждую жизнь, которую отнял.  
И услышал китовую песнь.  
Только сейчас он понял, что музыка шарманок стихла. В комнате из ниоткуда возник бледный, худой до измождения мужчина и тут же прыгнул на одного из двоих стражников, голыми руками раздирая ему горло. Второй кинулся было на помощь, но мужчина, зашипев, совершил головоломный прыжок с его головы прямо в сторону Эмили. Корво попытался сбить его с ног, но тот исчез, чтобы появиться секунду спустя у Эмили за спиной. Все решилось буквально за секунды. Эмили успела всадить ему шпагу в плечо по самую рукоять, а Корво, понимая, что убийца сейчас умрет, не ответив ни на один вопрос, заорал оставшемуся в живых стражнику привести врача и какого-нибудь уцелевшего смотрителя с шарманкой.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении убийца оказался немногим старше четырнадцати. Он лежал, заливая кровью ковер, не двигаясь и не пытаясь сбежать. Корво заметил, что синие губы слегка шевелятся.  
\- …чума… на вас всех… на всех… чума… как он хотел… - безостановочно хрипел умирающий мальчик.  
Во взгляде, направленном на Корво и Эмили, читалась чистая, незамутненная сомнениями детская ненависть.  
  
\- Аббатство будет допрашивать его еще пару недель. Нечасто им в руки попадает  _настоящий_  еретик, - хмыкнула Эмили, просматривая отчеты. В последнее время она стала немного задумчивой, но, казалось, даже недавнее покушение не смогло выбить ее из колеи. Корво же не был так спокоен. Его внутренности горели от осознания того, что произошло.  
\- Говорят, у него нашли целых шесть рун и здоровую кучу амулетов. И где они их только находят, - продолжала Эмили, не глядя на отца. – Безумный мальчишка. Судя по отчетам, у него был брат. Пропал почти год назад при невыясненных обстоятельствах.  
\- Тем лучше для него, - произнес Корво, – Никому не придется смотреть на его казнь.  
  
Эмили не ответила, и Корво вдруг понял, что пролетающая мимо муха застыла в воздухе. Все вокруг будто обволокло прозрачной смолой, зафиксировавшей кусочек времени, и только Корво еще мог в ней барахтаться.  
\- «Никому не придется смотреть на его казнь». Ты с годами мягче не становишься, - произнес Чужой, заглядывая Эмили за плечо и будто изучая отчеты. Корво кинулся было к нему, но почти сразу же остановился, пытаясь сдержаться.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? Он… он был отчаявшимся идиотом с одной только местью в голове, а ты наделил его властью. Ты погубил его, - голос почти не дрогнул.  
Чужой усмехнулся. Неслышно приблизившись, он завис в сантиметрах от застывшего на месте лорда-защитника.  
-  _Ты был таким же, Корво_. Отчаявшимся. Безумцем. Дауд погубил тебя и твою императрицу, а ты погубил семью этого несчастного. И он распорядился моим даром так, как посчитал нужным.  
Корво, захлестываемый гневом, стоял, не в силах пошевелиться или отвести взгляд, и продолжал смотреть в черные глаза, понимая, что он прав. Опять прав. Снова прав. Как и тысячу раз до этого. И Корво не мог с этим смириться.  
\- Ты говорил, что только наблюдаешь. Что только даешь вещам случаться, но они не случаются просто так, - процедил сквозь зубы лорд-защитник. Рука сама собой смяла ворот чужой - ха! - куртки, -  _Ты_  навел на меня того идиота, что следил за тайниками, а потом смотрел, что я сделаю.  _Ты_  намекнул его братцу, что произошло, и тот, обезумев, пошел убивать. Ты не просто даешь вещам случаться. Ты затеял игру, и я снова в ее центре.  
Чужой, не перебивая, слушал эту отповедь.  
\- Как давно я стал твоим любимцем? Неужели нет никого, кто был бы тебе интереснее? Ты раздаешь силы направо и налево, видимо, ты не так уж разборчив, как всегда пытался мне внушить, - Корво пытался прикусить себе язык, но слова потоком вырывались из него, уже никуда особо не целя. – Старая Ветошь желала тебя, Дауд поклонялся, а от меня ты хочешь… чего? Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Чужой удовлетворенно расплылся в улыбке, будто ожидая снова услышать старый вопрос.  
  
\- Я существую уже очень, очень давно, Корво. И есть люди, наблюдать за которыми… интереснее, чем, за иными. Мосты их решений шатки и приводят мир в движение, в хаос, выдергивающий его из устоявшегося порядка вещей, перенаправляя его пути. Эти люди всегда идут в пропасть, Корво. Но не мне решать, когда они в нее свалятся. И никто из них никогда не сомневался, что решение было принято ими самими.  
  
Чужой висел совсем рядом, и куртка на ощупь была почти как настоящая, но Корво не чувствовал дыхания живого человека. Ему в глаза дышала бездна, тьма, древние кровавые жертвы, мольбы сотен одиноких голосов, оставшихся неуслышанными – и безграничный, бессмертный интерес.   
\- Я изменил твою жизнь, но ты не изменишь мою, Корво, - улыбнулся Чужой, по-прежнему не отстраняясь. Край куртки в руке начал таять, увлекая за собой и все остальное, а мир вокруг нехотя зашевелился.  
\- Но я по-прежнему ценю любые попытки, - сообщило исчезающее в черной дымке лицо, оставляя Корво один на один с восстановленным ходом времени. Он тяжело осел на скамью, напрягая каждый мускул, чтобы унять дрожь, но его колотило как в электрощитке.  
\- Корво…  
Эмили, заметив его внезапный приступ, откинула отчеты на стол, села рядом с ним и взяла за руку. Тот благодарно сжал ее в ответ.  
\- Отец… все будет хорошо, - пообещала Эмили. Императорские обещания не могут быть нарушены.  
\- Конечно.  
Разумеется, будет. Если только он поймет, что делать.


	3. Ошибка

Прошла пара месяцев, прежде чем жизнь окончательно влилась в прежнее русло – по крайней мере, для лорда-защитника. Всему остальному королевству понадобилось немного больше времени. Волна сплетен о покушении на императрицу схлынула спустя пару недель после казни замученного до полусмерти инвалида, но, конечно, нашлись те, кто посчитал мальчика козлом отпущения для прикрытия каких-то заковыристых придворных интриг. Сразу же вскинули седые головы помалкивавшие ранее старожилы, отбывавшие службу при Джессамине Колдуин. Авторитетно дымя сигарами, они рассказывали юным коллегам и всем, кто был готов слушать, какие бесчинства творил молодой Аттано, сбегая из тюрьмы, и какой ужас наводил на город Человек в Маске, считавшийся некоторыми байкой времен чумы. Все это, включая неубиваемые никаким виски слухи о том, что лорд-защитник вместе со служанками и солдатами по ночам в подвалах пляшут голые во славу Чужому, подкреплялось важным сопением и старыми истертыми листовками, в которых обещалась награда за поимку молодого и хмурого Корво и того самого убийцы в маске. Это никак не способствовало улучшению народных настроений - но народ редко бывает доволен.  
  
Корво не слишком беспокоил его образ в глазах простых граждан и собственного окружения, в чем его часто упрекали советники, а порой и сама Эмили. Он не пренебрегал общением с людьми от случая к случаю, но и брататься ни с кем не собирался. Первый среди равных, но все же первый: Корво мог дать подчиненному шанс на искупление проступка, но наказание следовало в любом случае. Только лишь Эмили имела доступ за плотную завесу его загадочной необщительности. И, конечно, Чужой. Вот только момент, когда он заглянул за завесу и стал свободно там разгуливать, Корво как-то проглядел.  
  
Решение пришло к нему само собой – также естественно, как решение прихлопнуть бегущую мимо трона крысу. Вера Морэй была мертва уже больше пятнадцати лет – по крайней мере, Корво на это надеялся, - но ее наследие не пропало вместе с ней. Молодой и хмурый, когда-то он выкрал добрую половину библиотеки Старой Ветоши из опечатанной квартиры, прежде чем ее сожгли в санитарных целях вместе с остальным домом. Это были пожелтевшие дневники, сплошь исписанные мелкими педантичными буковками инструкций, расположенных в совершенно хаотичном порядке. Остальная часть нашлась в ее полузатопленном убежище. После ее смерти там совершенно ничего не изменилось: алтарь одиноко горел фиолетовым светом, на столе были разбросаны отваренные кости, а над кроватью висел портрет Чужого с размашистой подписью Соколова.  
  
У Корво было много вопросов о том, как он его написал.   
  
Все эти месяцы Корво заново, по крупицам изучал наследие Веры, у которой были свои соображения о допустимом. Корво понимал, что, конечно, имеет непосредственное отношение к магии, но никогда не имел дела с колдовскими ритуалами. Покопавшись в архивах еще немного, Корво понял, что ему пригодится помощь знатока.   
  
Разделившие беспокойное прошлое, Корво и Соколов сохраняли деловито-приятельские отношения. Кроме количества седых волос, в последнем ничто не изменилось: Антон по-прежнему отличался удивительным хамством, засаленным внешним видом и гениальностью. Одно время Соколов, прилично набравшись, принимался тормошить Корво расспросами о Чужом, о Бездне, о силе, власти и магии. Но Корво, не обладавший, к тому же, даром красноречия, не мог рассказать ему больше того, что тот уже знал сам, и Соколов со временем прекратил свои пьяные допросы, снова сосредоточившись на искусстве, изобретениях и ритуалах.  
  
Больше, чем опасение, что план не сработает, Корво беспокоило даже не то, насколько безумно идиотский трюк он задумал – скорее то, что он почти этого ждет. Еще было не поздно остановиться, примириться, попробовать забыть и выкинуть все из головы, но, чем больше Корво об этом думал, тем больше понимал – это слишком соблазнительная идея, чтобы ей не воспользоваться. Безумная, скорее всего, провальная, окрашенная в тона мстительного эгоизма – но  _замечательная_  идея.  
  
К тому же, Он это заслужил.  
  
  
В плотно зашторенной и закрытой со всех сторон комнате – почти бункере – бурлил фиолетовый свет. От пряных трав в камине и нависающих повсюду отрезков бархата было слегка душно.   
\- Корво… вы уверены, что это сработает? – взволнованно спросил Антон, благоговейно глядя на обстановку. Любой правоверный гражданин был бы в ужасе от подобного зрелища, но не эти двое. Корво как раз заканчивал чертить сложные символы на стене – их нужно было обновлять от раза к разу.   
  
\- Нет, - честно ответил он. – Но я существенно повысил вам шансы на успех.  
  
В центре комнаты стоял чуть потрескавшийся портрет со смазанным лицом. На алтаре, как положено, лежала руна и пела свою тихую песню.  
  
\- Не думал, что вы всерьез хотите мне помочь, - усмехнулся Соколов, отхлебывая из бутылки. В последнее время он пил особенно интенсивно. – Думал, так, откупаетесь от меня рунами взамен на особые приспособления. Вы уверены, что больше ничего не нужно?..  
  
Корво уловил иронию в голосе изобретателя, прекрасно понимая, откуда ей там быть. В первые два раза не получилось вообще ничего. На третий из картины пошел черный дым, но на этом все и закончилось. В четвертый дыма было так много, что комната на секунду погрузилась в беспросветный мрак. Теперь же Соколов был настроен на успех и явно не хотел, чтобы что-то пошло не так.  
  
\- Терпите, Антон. Уж чего, а настойчивости вам не занимать.  
  
Корво вычертил последний штрих также на полу перед картиной, и они с Соколовым заняли места. Все было достаточно просто – по сути, требовалось открыть непрерывную связь с Бездной, которая теоретически позволила бы общаться с ее частью, с Чужим. Для усиления эффекта Корво чертил знаки на стенах и стоял у портрета, склонив голову то ли в раздумьях, то ли в молитве.  
  
Так это все, по крайней мере, выглядело для Соколова, чья роль сводилась к наблюдению и распеванию каких-то лично придуманных гимнов себе под нос. Корво же изо всех сил пытался контролировать напор магии, начинавшей фонтанировать каждый раз, когда они начинали ритуал.  
Портрет источал черный дым в огромных количествах, заполняя комнату. Корво, не удержавшись, на секунду ослабил контроль – и магия рванула. Корво покачнулся и едва не упал. Где-то сзади послышался вскрик Соколова – и мир замер.  
И, кажется, настал тот момент, когда весь план должен был полететь ко всем чертям.  
  
\- Не таким образом следует организовывать встречи, Корво - Чужой стоял перед собственным портретом, разглядывая смазанные черты. – Разве так поступают с друзьями?  
  
\- Ты о себе? – тянул время Корво, пытаясь снова овладеть потоком магии. Это требовало значительных усилий. Чужой повернулся к нему. Лицо его было непроницаемо.  
  
\- Бедный Антон, - протянул он, - Этот старый зануда и не знал, чем ты тут занимаешься. Использовать самого настырного моего почитателя, чтобы донимать меня призывами… должен сказать, я недооценил твое чувство юмора, Корво.  
  
Чужой оглядел антураж комнаты. Казалось, его многое забавляло, но ни одобрения, ни презрения к изрисованным знакомыми символами стенам он не выказал.  
  
\- И как долго ты собирался дразнить меня, если бы не сегодняшняя ошибка? Как долго Соколов продолжал бы верить в твой балаган? – поинтересовался он. Корво почувствовал, как поток магии вливается в его руку и постепенно обретает управляемые формы. А еще он заметил, что Чужой... стоит.  
  
Если закрывается дверь, где-то открывается окошко. И Корво был намерен это использовать.


	4. Инцидент

Корво даже не предполагал, что это будет так… просто. Пусть он и видел своими глазами магию, пусть ходил по другим мирам и сам был способен изменять реальность, уже не мысля себя без этой связи, все равно какая-то часть его сознания не верила, что это действительно может сработать.  
Но черный дым продолжал клубиться, символы горели, магия жгла Корво нутро, протекая насквозь, прося использовать, захватывая в свой поток ту часть разума, что шепчет в страхе и благонравии. Корво захлопнул капкан, поймав и себя, и Соколова, и Чужого, и время.  
  
Он ошеломленно оглядел собственные руки, а после портрет. Дым перестал течь, а Чужой стоял в ровном свете символа, скрестив руки на груди. Он больше не парил. И выглядел до странного спокойно.  
\- Ты ведь даже этого не планировал, - привычным, почти будничным голосом протянул Чужой, глядя прямо на Корво. Тот ничего не ответил.  
\- Неужели пленник не имеет права даже поговорить со своим тюремщиком? Жаль. Мне казалось, тебе нравится мое общество, - усмехнулся Чужой. – Теперь у нас гораздо больше времени, чем ты когда-либо мог себе позволить.  
  
Корво невольно глянул в сторону Соколова. Тот зафиксировался в положении, в котором его застигла вспышка магии: ноги, запутавшись, подвели, и туловище опасно накренилось назад, отвлекшаяся рука сбила бутыль, а на лице застыл проклюнувшийся было крик. Жутковатое зрелище.  
\- С этим все в порядке, - ответил Чужой, хоть Корво и не задал вопроса. – Разумеется, ты в любой момент можешь отвернуть кран, и время потечет вновь.   
  
Корво знал, что может. Он чувствовал, как магия кипит внутри китовьим жиром, и уже мог обуздывать накатывающие волны - это Бездна пыталась пробиться сквозь барьер и забрать своего левиафана. Но кроме магии внутри поднималось и другое.   
  
Удивление.   
Страх.   
Злорадство.  
Решительность.   
  
Чужой с некоторым любопытством оглядел себя. Он выглядел так же, как и всегда, но что-то, очевидно, поменялось в его антиматериалистичной манере существования, и теперь он, поднеся бледные пальцы к лицу, смотрел сквозь них на Корво.  
\- Вижу, ты не расположен к разговору. Что ты намерен делать? Быть может, убить меня?  
Корво не ответил.  
\- Что ж, ты не настолько отчаянный – и это не имеет смысла, - рассуждал вслух Чужой, - Хочешь оставить меня в плену навечно?  
Корво прошелся из угла в угол.  
\- Тебе это не по силам. Будешь сидеть здесь со мной и рассказывать истории об Эмили?  
Корво даже не замедлил шаг.  
\- Я видел их все. Что-нибудь еще?  
Корво остановился. Ему очень хотелось думать, что он управляет ситуацией, а еще – что ему нечего терять. Так было бы куда проще.  
С другой стороны - разве не этого он всегда хотел? Разве не на нечто подобное надеялся, копаясь в древних заметках Старой Ветоши?  
Так что Корво, отбросив мысли о последствиях, подошел к плененному левиафану и от всей души ударил его в живот. Чужой, словно не поняв, что произошло, удивленно посмотрел вниз, а потом, охнув, осел на пол. Секундное замешательство на его лице уступило место безгранично-ироничному любопытству.  
\- Вот значит как. Бедный безумный Корво. Столько лет хранить злость на собственного благодетеля – и чему ты только учил малышку Эмили? Сворачивать шеи куклам и убивать котят? – спокойно продолжал он уже с пола. Корво схватил его за шиворот почти как настоящей куртки и, борясь с желанием сделать что-нибудь еще более необдуманное, яростно прошипел:  
\- Благодетель ты или нет, но ты это заслужил. Если не чувствуешь боли, то попытайся представить – буду благодарен, - он готов был поклясться, что Чужой улыбнулся при этих словах. - А знаешь что? Возможно, я даже не стану разливаться в пафосных речах о судьбе и предназначении, а просто ударю тебя еще раз.  
Корво занес татуированный кулак, другой рукой крепко держа Чужого за ворот. Тот, не сопротивляясь, улыбался и глядел прямо на него,  _в него_ , в самый центр бушующего в нем гнева. Он действительно понимал, за что получает тумаки от собственного питомца – но боги выше добра, зла и принципов. Время будто застыло еще раз.  
\- Ты так хочешь, чтобы я почувствовал себя смертным. Беззащитным. Управляемым. Ты мстителен, Корво, и это не сюрприз, - рука Чужого, вполне материальная, но все же не до конца человеческая, легла на шею Корво невесомыми оковами. - Так на что ты потратишь остаток сил? На то, чтобы избивать своего бога?  
\- Может и да, - ответил Корво и, несмотря на хватку сомкнувшихся на горле пальцев, впечатал Чужому поцелуй. В этом было что-то до ужаса противоестественное, но Корво давно перепрыгнул личную планку недозволенного – еще когда задумал весь этот фарсовый спектакль с призывами. Чужой, словно раздумывая над степенью святотатства, совершенного Корво, ответил не сразу, но постепенно почти-что-человеческая рука на горле ослабла и переползла на затылок, сжав короткие волосы. Корво, подхлестываемый жутким бурлением давних обид и благодарностей, кусал и рвал Чужому губы, чего никогда не позволял себе ни с Джессаминой, ни с кем-то еще, кого находил смелость любить. Впрочем, Чужой и не требовал его любви. Все, что ему было нужно – так, по крайней мере, решил для себя Корво спустя столько лет, - это зрелище.   
  
Никто не знал, сколько продолжалась эта борьба. Корво отсчитывал остановившееся время накатывающими волнами магии, и каждая накрывала сильнее, требуя освободить пленника. А тот позволял кусать, исследовать, погружаться в свое странное, почти человеческое тело, и эта насмешливая покорность заставляла гореть еще сильнее.  
Волны становились все мощнее, и вот уже магия невыносимо жжет кишки и руку, приказывая воспользоваться ею и возвратить миру привычный порядок. Корво опустился рядом с пленником, изо всех сил держа равновесие. Чужой утер с подбородка черную кровь.  
\- Не порвись, Корво, - посоветовал он, улыбаясь. В эту секунду последняя волна обезумевшим китом сотрясла с ног до головы, и лорд-защитник замер, не способный пошевелиться от внезапного жжения. Символ на полу вспыхнул ярче и погас. Время нехотя вливалось обратно.  
Внезапно Корво подскочил, будто вспомнив что-то, и, пользуясь последним утекающим моментом, швырнул в Соколова подушку, и секунду спустя тот с громким кряканьем грохнулся прямо на нее. Время, щелкнув в голове Корво последним ожогом, вернулось. Все осталось по-прежнему. Круг был пуст. Портрет смазан. Руна пела. Соколов в недоумении. А Корво растрепан.  
\- Кажется, друг мой… - прошептал Антон, глядя на портрет. – Кажется, я действительно  _видел_  его… Всего мгновение, но… Он… он невероятен…  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Корво, помогая старику подняться. Тот вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, и по лицу его было понятно, что Корво никуда не уйдет, прежде чем объяснит, что произошло. Корво обреченно вздохнул.  
\- Никому не под силу удержать его, разве что все смотрители Аббатства придут сюда с шарманками, а потом казнят нас обоих.  
\- Ох, - поморщился Соколов. Нечто такое, видимо, он и ожидал услышать, - Погодите, эта подушка всегда была здесь?..  
  
Прошел месяц, и Корво, не обремененный большим количеством свободного времени, старался не думать о том, что произошло. Он даже на время перестал прибегать к мистическим силам, дабы случайно не потревожить их источник, хоть и знал, что это крайне глупо. В конце концов, он смирился с мыслью, что если Чужой вдруг захочет отомстить, он найдет способ. Не сейчас, так через десять лет, но найдет. А потому нет смысла тревожиться. Надо просто быть наготове. Прямо как… Дауд.  
Единственное, что теперь его беспокоило – это мысль, что ритуал прошел слишком легко. Но даже это казалось слишком нелепым, чтобы искренне переживать, и Корво постарался затолкать огромного червяка сомнения куда подальше. Теперь это уже неважно.  
  
Однажды ночью Корво проснется и увидит нависающую Бездну и склонившегося над ним почти настоящего человека, который будет смотреть на него с прежним спокойствием и любопытством. Все, что он скажет, Корво забудет наутро, но единственная вещь, что кормила его сомнения все это время, станет ясна. Корво выругается в предрассветной тишине и хрипло рассмеется, ведь он же знал, так и знал, что Чужой  _видит всегда_.  
А значит, нет причин для паранойи. Значит, есть причина встретиться.


End file.
